La da dee
by musicatmnt
Summary: Donnie sigue muy enamorado de April y no puede sacarla de su mente por mas que intenta, y un día que caminaba por las azoteas se dijo a si mismo todo lo que sentía pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba de cerca. Songfic. Canción La da dee.


Hola soy nueva aquí y esta es mi primera historia es un songfic 100% Apritello y espero que les guste. La canción es La Da Dee de Cody Simpson.

Si alguno quiere que haga un songfic pídamelo en los comentarios porfa. Sin más por decir los dejo con esta historia.

_**La Da Dee**_

Donatello iba caminando por las azoteas, como siempre pensando en su "princesa", en todo lo que había paso con ella, era su mejor amiga _pensando tanto termino por tropezarse pero sin caer, eso sí con una cara de disgusto_ Quería encontrar una forma de sacarla de su mente pero simplemente, no podía.

There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out .

Quería decirle tantas cosas, para él no había mejor lugar que estar a su lado y si ella necesitaba algo por más pequeño que fuera el estaría ahí, había muchas chicas hermosas eso no lo negaba pues las veía pasar en frente de el pero solo ella estaba en su mente.

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

-La da dee La da dee doo La da dee me La da dee you La da dee La da dee doo- Repetia una y otra vez sin darse cuenta que cierta personita lo observaba escondida tras un edificio lo bastante cerca como para escuchar –Cuando te vas yo pienso en ti-

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you.

Él decía y veía que cada persona que pasaba le recordaba a ella –Todas las chicas se arreglan solo para impresionar pero tu April eres diferente y tan natural. La da dee La da dee doo- Ella por fin salio de su escondite pero él estaba de espaldas y no la veía.

All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me sweating  
I don't know what to say next

I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind.

Había encontrado el ritmo a lo que estaba diciendo y sin pensarlo comenzó a cantar

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you

-Luces tan hermosa pero te tengo que olvidar y espero que mis hermanos me ayuden La da dee La da dee doo y tú siempre estarás en mi mente La dee da-

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La dee da yeah

I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

El voltea y la ve –A-April?- Ella sonríe y el solo le devolvió la sonrisa pues no se le ocurría nada más que hacer pues en ese momento estaba más rojo que la bandana de Raphael. Ella se va acercando lentamente y lo besa tiernamente.

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you.

La da dee La da dee doo, cuando se separan ella sonríe y dice –Cuando te vas, yo pienso en ti-.

Y hasta aquí llego el fic espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios ya que soy nueva en esto así que se los agradecería mucho ya saben si quieren un songfic solo díganme sobre que pareja o si quieren que no sea de amor y díganme la canción. Sin más que decir los dejo. Sayonara

Musicatmnt….


End file.
